The flight Of The Next Vampire
by Koiice
Summary: When the king of darkness dies the vampires hold a tornament to see who is worthy to rule the night, Ray is dermined to win but meets a slayer and a theif Mariah and Kai MxRxK Warning: rape, blood, and language. RxR
1. The Beginning

_**Hi its me because my other story has went a bit wild monkeys start screaming as you can plainly hear ive started this one just until i fix my old one. This is a love triangle between Ray, Kai and Mariah. Olso a vampire story enjoy and review if i dont get alot of reviews i shall not continue ok, ok heres chapter 1.**_

**_Another One!_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

It was the year 1553 and a teenaged dark haired boy walked the misty streets of London. He was a happy teenager with a not so happy life, he lived on his own, he had no family (Because they died mysteriously withtwo marks on their necks), No friends (Nobody liked him) but he was as happy as a rich man. The boy stepped into the dark ally he walked everyday after 8:30pm, he was one his way home from work. His age was 19.  
The dark haired boy walked down stepping happly 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10...the boy stopped standing perfectly still. He turned around, someone was following him, the 19 year old picked up his pace. Faster, faster, running he started sprinting down the ally.  
"Hello!" The dark haired wonder turned around meeting a pair of sea green eyes.  
"Where...d..did you ..c..come from?"  
The mysterious male replied "Your nightmares, and guess what your gonna have them for enternity!"  
And with that the male jumped at the dark haired boy pinning him to the stone wall. Two sharp pointed fangs grew from the males mouth, the man swifly moved down and bit the side of the teenaged boy's neck, punchering two wounds into the fleshas blood began to pour out, the man began sucking gently feeling the smaller boy grow weaker.  
"Don't worry kid I won't let you die!"  
The vampire grew one large claw and dug it into his arm as his own blood began to pour out.  
"Drink this if you want to live!"  
The smaller boy took the vampire's arm into his mouth and began suckout the deep red blood.  
"Come on Ray let's go home, Ive been waiting for you along time now, MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**_There i know it wasn't long but it is only the onening of the story, see the purple button please press it and if i get at least 5 reviews ill update and send in a new chapter.  
See you later the next chappie is  
The 2005 Story!  
Bubixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	2. Slayer

**_Hiya people im really sorry but i havent been up to scratch lately see im i bit pedoff with teachers and BOYZ if u have one keep them away from ur best 'FRIEND' just me on this hahahahaha well to the reviews hee hee: _**

SGCred: i would just like to say im glad u like and good guess but...sigh you were wrong oh well plz read and find out!

_**Bluestray: thanks for the review heres da chappie!**_

_**lunarangel : i know what u mean i cant believe i wrote that wah-starts crying and running around thehouse sniff enjoy.**_

_**hakulightdragon88: u my wrost enermy my stalker leave me alone u mad geek HERES THE BLOODY CHAPTER NOW CAN U PISS OFF MWHAHAHAHAHAHA ohps sorry everyone! **_

_**m: he he he;3**_

_**VGMaster04: oh yes ill try to make it as good as possible hee hee enjoy hee hee.**_

**_Ok people i wanted to change the chappies name to something more...more...more.. more better than the crappie one i was gonna have last time tut tut._**

**_Ray: RAY-IS-SEXY WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ROOM!_**

**_Ray-is-sexy: well Ray i jumped on your bed ran around your room and peraided around in your underwear hee hee oh i also did it to Kai, Max and Tyson._**

**_Kai, Max and Tyson: RAY-IS-SEXY U FG BH_**

**_Ray-is-sexy: Ohps time to go hahaha enjoy hee hee!_**

* * *

**_Slayer_**

* * *

**_"Drink this if you want to live!"  
The smaller boy took the vampire's arm into his mouth and began suckout the deep red blood.  
"Come on Ray let's go home, Ive been waiting for you along time now, MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
_****_

* * *

_**

"LEE WHY ARE YOUR SHOES IN THE BIN!"  
"Because, Mariah hey, chill out its the 21st centry and i needed new ones!" o.o  
"Ohps" Replied Mariah.  
"Now Mariah tell me your not going slaying againare you?" Mariah turned to face her older brother smiling "Yer"

"But Mariah give it up, you've been searching for these things for years, look, look at me, you'll never find them!"  
Mariah turned around angrily and snapped "LEE YOU JUST SIT THERE ON YOUR FUCKING FAT ARSE WHILE I, GO OUT THERE AND GET REVENGE FOR ARE PERENTS DEATH, look Lee those things killed our perents and I want revenge, i'll kill them bastards if its the last thing i do, I am a slyer and I will slay them!"  
Lee patted Mariah's back "Calm down I do care,I do wishthey didn't die and leave us but killing these things won't make a difference, no-matter what you do they'll never come back!"  
"But it would make me feel better!"  
And with that Mariah stormed out slamming the door behind her.

"Bloody vampires I fucking hate them, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Mariah ran off into the night.

"Ray get up time to feed and _play_."  
"But Master Zedan, I don't wanna play _again_, I haven't had a days rest since I came here!"  
"Ray that's an order, you might not like it but I,I sure do"  
Zedan cut Ray off before he could reply. "Lool Ray if you want a woman i'll go and get you one."  
Ray snapped "No look I don't want a woman!"  
Zedan look curiously at Ray "How about a man then?"  
Ray screamed "NO I DON'T WANT ANYTHING!"  
"Ray listen to me, I own you, I gave you life, a home, food, clothes and most importantly my un-dying love. BE FUCKING GRATFUL!"  
"Whatever,...I'm going out."  
Zedan without warning jumped infront of Ray "No your not, your staying with me, right here and we're gonna have some rough fun!"  
"No Zedan, No I don't want...NO LET ME GO...NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mariah  
"Kenny have you and Max updated my Slaying kit yet or have ya just been lolly gaggin!"  
Kenny replied "Don't worry Mariah of course we did, here we have the Stake Blaster 4000, The Cross Ray 53, we had to ditch Cross Ray 52, Dart Of Light and last but not least The Sword Of Gods Light!"  
Max also added "But you'll have'ft to learn the hidden powers within them sooooo... go train girl!"  
Mariah grabbed her new weapons, thanked her friends and went to learn the hidden powers that were sealed inside of her weapon's.

Ray   
'That bloodly bastered...he just can't stop raping me, why can't he just fuck off and leave me alone, I don't like it, god he's older than me, 27 years older to be exact.'  
Ray walked around to find something to feed on. Finally he spotted his prey, a small teenaged girl around the age of 13-15, Ray sneaked into a dark ally and waited until the orange haired girl walked past. Ray then creeped out of the shadows, wrapped one arm around her waist and the other was placed upon her mouth, Ray then dragged her into the dark, wet ally.  
The girl screamed but soon stopped when she saw the teenaged beauty before her.  
"Hello gorgeous who are you?"  
"My names Dan!" lied Ray.  
"Well Dan my names Emily,"  
Ray forced Emily's back against the wet ally wall and ran his tounge along her neck, the need for her crimson red blood arising rapidly.  
'Slut' thought Ray.  
Emily lifted up her leg to wrap around his waist.  
'whoa even bigger slut'  
Ray let his cannines grow then plugged them deep into her flesh.

Emily started to struggle against him as him sucked and lapped at her lifeforce.  
Ray finally let go of her neck as she went limp, licking his blood stained lip's Ray draaged the girls limp form behind a dumpster, he then knelt down and bit into his tounge letting his own blood fill his mouth.  
Ray then placed his mouth over Emily's neck and let his blood heal her punchered neck, Ray stood up and walked off leaving Emily to be found by a normal human being.

Meanwhile back at Mariah's trainingshe finally discovered how to use the now unhidden powers of her weapons.  
"TYSON, MAX, KENNY I'M GOING OUT SLAYING, I WON'T BE COMING BACK HERE, IF YOU WANT ME I'LL BE AROUNG LEE'S OK BUBI LUV YA!"  
Mariah ran off into the night.  
Mariah suddenly saw a blurred figure an extremly big dog with glowing blue eyes.  
'wait what the hell was that, Oh god I hope i'm seeing things, yer I probably am he he no worries he he, but I better be on the look out!'  
Mariah pulled out the Cross Ray 53 tightening her grip aroung it's rubber handle.  
Mariah jumped round a couner and peaked round.  
'I wonder where they all are tonight, lets see yesterday I killed 3 near the town square sooooo maybe the one i'm looking for will be there?'  
Mariah ran to the town square searching for the vampire she most wanted dead, 'Zedan come out for me please I just want to kill you so just make this very quick and easy.'  
Suddenly Zedan jumped infront of her as if he read her mind "Hello my dear how long has it been 9-10 years!"  
Mariah golden orbs turned into slits, Mariah held the Cross Ray closer and tighter, her palms became hot, sweaty and wet, her heart beat quickened.  
'Oh god please say this is a dream, NO WAIT I wanted this, I wanted him dead, I wanted to find him, kill him and I will I must... for my mum, my dad and Lee.'  
"I haven't seen you since you were 7, you look beautiful."  
"SHUT UP, Don't you dare look at me like that." Snapped Mariah.  
"Why?" questioned Zedan as he walked towards her smirking. "Maybe you would like to be my vampire queen, we could rule together me and you, we could rule the Night World..."  
"NO I WILL NOT BE USED BY A BAKA LIKE YOU!"  
"Now my sweet presious kitten why must you shout so much?"  
"I AM NOT YOUR KITTEN!"  
Zedan used his vampire abilties to catch Mariah off guard and pin her against the wall.  
"Listen to me sweety I forced the other vampire I own into sex and I can bloodly well force you into it aswell!"  
A brave, strong voice rang through the darkness "You will not force that woman into anything!"  
Suddenly a dark haired male jumped down from the roof of a house and landed as graceful as a cat on two feet.  
"Awwwwwww, hello Ray, why did you run away from me?"  
"SHUT UP ZEDAN, i've had enough of your shit, time for the king of darkness to fall!"

* * *

**_Soooo what do ya think, did ya like it - plz review plz plz plz i beg u hahahaha ray would like to say a few words_**

**_Ray: Help me kill Zedan plz, the only way to do it is to review, it could be a flame or nice review Ray-Is-Sexy don't mind really she don't plz just help._**

**_The next chappie is called The Fall Of The King Of Darkness._**

**_c ya next time xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	3. The fall of the king of darkness

**_hello its me sorry this took so so solong to update but me very busy anyways here is the long awaited chapter but first thank you to all of the fan who reviewed thank you._**

**Thank u all who reads and review this story it makes me sooooo happy, and thanx to every one who tryed to make me feel better when i had my problem but im all over it now hee hee. Well here is every ones long awaited chappie enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**_The Fall O fThe King Of Darkness_**

Ray ran towards Zedan as fast as lighting but, Zedan using his vampire abilities dogded Ray's quick attack.The elbony hair teentwisted round and started to attack Zedan with all his power.  
Mariah pulled out the Stake Blaster 4000 abd directed it at Zedan, beads of sweat formed on Mariah's forehead, she hoped she would hit Zedan and not the mysterious person who saved her.  
Mariah sighed '_its not like i fancy him or anything even if he is handsome andtotaly gorgeous...wait what am i thinking'_ then she suddenly pulled the trigger as a wooden stake flew out the end of the gun.  
'_Yes its gonna hit him go go go go...oh no!'_

The stake flew through the air, missed Zedan and hit Ray, ripping off his ring finger. Ray screamed in agony as spliters of wood stuck in where his finger had once been. Mariah growled and pulled out the Sword Of Gods Light. Mariah ran towards Zedan, raising the sword above her head and...missed Zedan once again.  
Zedan grabbed the nearest object which happened to be a metal pole that belonged to a kids slide.  
Mariah pulled the sword back above her head and trust it towards Zedan.  
Zedan twisted around and hit her sword with the pole knocking it back. Mariah shouted "GODS LIGHT TRANSFORM TO LORD OF DRAGONS!"  
The yellow and black sword suddenly transoformed into a light blue and wight sword.  
"Dragons wind!" Mariah suddenly jumped into the air and flipped four times "Dragons breath!"  
Mariah trust the sword down creating a fire dragon to fly from the tip of the sword and crash down toward Zedan.  
Swiftly Zedan jumped high and threw down a bright red bolt, Mariah saw the light, threw her leg back and kick the bolt back at him. Zedan used the long metal pole to wack the bolt of its course.  
Mariah shouted to the yellow sword, "Gods Light transform to Lord Of Dragons!"  
The yellow and blacke sword started to glow a heavenly blue, and the sword moved as if it were alive. The sword became much longer and sharper.  
"Dragons Wind!" Mariah suddenly flew high into the air. "Dragon's Breath!" The pink haired beauty thrust down the blue and white sword creating a blue flamed dragon as it soared though the air and hit Zedan square in the chest.  
Zedan stumbled to his feet, after regaining his strength he jumped fowards and kicked the bright blue sword from her hands.  
Mariah screamed in fear as Zedan slamed her to the floor and pinned her arms above her head. Mariah kicked and trashed her body around until the dominate male placed his legs ontop of hers and held her fully in his iron grip. Mariah looked up into his lust filled eyes, all of sudden Zedan crushed his lips against hers. Slipping his hand up Mariah's tight top, and up towards her breasts, he began rubbing them roughly.  
The pink haired moaned in protest as she struggled again his firm grip.  
Suddenly Zedan sat up, blood sprayed from his now open mouth, Mariah took this as an opportunity to grab a stake from her strap (note: Positioned above her thigh) She swiftly twisted her arm up and plunged the stake deep within his heart.  
Zedan coughed more blood and spoke his last few words.

"_I the king of darkness fall tonight,  
But pass thy tourch to another dark light,  
If they win, they win my might,  
And let there black wings take flight tonight!"_

Zedans lifeless body began to glow a bright purple light and disintergrated, the purple light hovered for a moment then suddenly shot up into the night sky. Mariah looked up at Ray, he stood holding a blood stained wooden stake in his hand. Ray held his arm as he fell to the mud covered floor.  
Mariah ran to his aid and pulled his head upon her lap. Ray looked up into her pink orbs.  
"Thank you!"  
Ray replied "Your welcome 'cough' my names Ray, Ray Kon 'cough' nice to meet you!"  
Mariah smiled "Nice too meet you to Ray my names Mariah, Mariah Chou, I'll bring you to my home so you can rest up ok!"  
Ray smiled sweetly as Mariah pulled him to his feet, together they made there way to Mariah's home.

Lee  
_'God I wish she would just be like everyone else!"  
_Lee walked up to a large portrait of his parents.  
"Why did you go, Why did you leave us, Why pass the shining light down upon Mariah, Why the hell do you put her though this pain? MUM, DAD, WHY, WHY!"  
Lee fell to the floor tears streaming down his tanned face, hair clung to his wet cheeks, fists pounding the floor he wept but only until he heard the doorknob turn.

* * *

**There its finally finshed, but only because i found my note book, Rei hid it from me the baka.**

**Rei: hey i thought it was funny.**

**Kai: yer it was a bit amusing actually**

**Ray-is-sexy: shut up u Bakas**

**Rei: well if u want the next chappie leave a rambly review and ill see ya soon love u all bubi**

**Kai: get lost everyone**

**Rei: KAI! -smacks kai-**

**Kai: bubi nice people**

**Ray-is-sexy: bubi -waves arm fantically-**


	4. Important Authors Note!

****

**Hello people, I'm really sorry for neglecting this story, but I became fed up with it. Now I want your opinion on me rewriting this whole story but with the same story line. The relationships will stay the same but Ill be taking my own character Cassie out as I believe she doesn't fit there!**

**But like I said its all up to you, you are my readers and I will take into account what ever advice you give me. Again I am really sorry for not updating, flame me if you want I really don't mind. Love you all and can't wait for your advice.**


End file.
